Shakespeare Wiki:Policy
These rules are to be followed on all parts of the Wiki. If you see one of these rules broken, or have any questions, please contact a local staff member. Policy *No explicit or suggestive content is permitted. *Re-posting content that has been deleted is prohibited. *Be civil! Do not make rude or incendiary comments. *All bad language is unacceptable. The bad language will be defined by the staff, not by the user using the language. If you are unsure if a word is bad, then just do not use it. *Contextual abuse is situation where a word with multiple meanings is used in a way that could either mean something acceptable, or something very inappropriate. This type of word usage is prohibited. *Do not troll, tease, or personally attack other users. Trolling is when you make fun of other users, or do things just to get them upset. These actions are still unacceptable even when intended as a joke, and will not be tolerated. *Do not solicit sensitive personal information from other users or give away another person's sensitive personal information. It is strongly suggested that you not share your own sensitive personal information, and giving out your home address or phone number is not permitted. *Spamming of any form is not permitted. If you have spammed, the spam will be removed, and you will be informed that it was considered spam. *Any subjects that typically cause flame wars should be avoided. This includes subjects like politics and religion. *If a user requests that you stop doing something, then you are required to stop unless there is a good reason you should continue. Also, if a user continually makes unreasonable requests, then the situation will be resolved by an admin. *Everyone is responsible for his or her account. If the account is used to violate policy, appropriate measures will be taken, such as blocking. All users have the responsibility to ensure that their account is not misused by hackers, siblings, friends, or anyone else who might use the account to violate policy. We strongly advise that everyone makes sure to use strong passwords and logs out when leaving the computer. *No part of this wiki may be used to plan disruptive behavior on other wikis or websites. This includes, but is not limited to, planning chat invasions, vandalism, or trolling. *All signatures must not exceed a single line height, and may not contain anything that affects content past the signature. *Duplicate accounts are not permitted unless they are clearly connected to the main account. It must be stated on the user page to which account it is connected. *Duplicate accounts must have a valid reason for existing. Invalid reasons include cases where the account could be used to evade a block, global block, or ban, impersonate another user, or discredit any vote. *If you create an account, that account becomes your responsibility. You cannot transfer the account to another person, and you cannot give other people access to your account. ----